Rinnegan among the Sharingans
by JK10
Summary: This is the rewrite of Naruto Uchiha. This will be much loger just had to rewrite because of writers block This is a harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

In this world everything is controlled by this essence called chakra. Chakra is everything from the small speck of dirt to the mountains to the small insect to the Human beings that roam the world. There was one person who figured out what this essence was. It was the Six Path Sage. He was originally a simple kenjutsu expert. Then there was this ultimately a feel of dread and sadness that overwhelmed everyone. He was practicing with his sword when he saw it. It was a demon 10 stories tall, it had one eye. The eye was as big as four 6 ft humans. It had ten rings around it with the the biggest ring having ten tomoes and the smallest ring with one ring. It was dark as a shadow. It had a dark teeth and was ready to devour everything in its path. It had ten dark tails that were able to destroy

The Sage knew that the village would be in terror and destroyed. He had 2 twins that were just babies and became a family man. Now this Demon wants to take it away. The Sage went up against the Demon face to face by himself.

He got his sword ready and yelled, "OK demon lets battle. Today One of us will be victorious." The Demon seemed like he was able to understand what the Great Sage was saying. Then all went silent. Not a sound was uttered. The Demon looked in the Sage's eyes as did the Sage looked into the eye of the wind blew and it happened.

The Sage went to attack but was thrown around like a rag doll. He had scars all over his body as if he was scratching post. He slowly got up trying to disregard the pain that he was feeling. He tried it again but again he was thrown into an Oak Tree. His sword laid beside him as he passed out. The monster went toward the village with the hero on the ground.

While unconscience he was met by three deities. They were Kami, Yami, and Shinigami. They looked at the Sage and said,"Hello chosen One. You have done well to protect your village. The reason this beast was created was because of a mistake we made. Unfortunately you have been put in a position in which you have a choice. You either run away from the beast and know everyone you know and your family die, try and kill it but you will ultimately lose and everyone you know will die with you, or you can seal the demon inside you. The problem is you will mostly be hated by all, except for a few. So what is your choice chosen one?"

The Sage had to think about it for a moment. What could he do. He could try to fight it but would get thrown around like a rag doll again. The running away choice is out of the question. He could not leave them to fend for themselves. He couldn't bare the guilt of their blood on his hands. So that left one choice. He had to be a jailer. He could not let anybody deal with this burden so he made a decision.

"I'll seal him into me. I know they might hate me but i rather be hated than have the guilt of their blood on my hands." The Sage said. The three deities nodded their heads. They knew that they really messed up and now this man has to sacrifice himself to save many. He was truly a brave, courageous, man. They had to make it up to him somehow. The Shinigami knew something they could do. "Chosen One, you have shown courage, bravery, and the will to do what many would never in their wildest dreams do. Since you will not be able to kill it, your descendant will be able to. He will be the reverse of what you were. You were loved by all and respected and became hated by most, He will be scorned then respect and loved by all. He will have the same will as you. His will will let him survive through the worst of times. He will become the new you but more powerful. Your sword will hold the power that is needed to seal the beast."

Kami took this moment to tell how the Sage will have to seal the beast. "CO(Chosen One) the way to seal the beast you must slice his eye nine times. Everytime you slice his eye a Ring disappear. The power of that ring will go to a different place in the world. When you reach the final ring you do the following signs: Tiger, monkey, boar, bird, dragon,snake, rabbit, Ox and the forgotten sign Fox."

The Fox hand sign is that of legend. The sign is used at the end of jutsus or seals. It is specifically used for death seals. It is the sign of the end.

Yami continued were Kami left off "This seal will seal the 10 tailed beast inside you good luck." l As they were about to disappear, He called out to them, "Wait, How will these signs even work" Shinigami slapped his forehead.

"Chosen One, everything is created by chakra. Life is chakra and chakra is life. Use it to your will to become a legend." The three deities left in a gas vortex. The Sage had finally woken up.

He saw the world around him as he concentrated. Then all around him a blue aura formed covering him as if it was a cloak. This caused the Demon to turn around to see what was tugging on its essence. He saw what was causing this. It was the Sage.

"Demon" he said in a very calm voice "this is your last day on this Earth. I am sorry". The Sage went at a burst of speed and slashed the Demon's eye Nine Times. Each time the great Sage slashed A part of the Demon went somewhere. Yet each piece became more and more rationalized. The final piece was rational as a human but was in the body of a fox.

The Sage was able to do the hand signs as the Beast was severely weakened. He was able to put his hand into the eye of the beast and pull out its soul and forced it into his body. The villagers saw this and were afraid of the Sage. The Sage was soon kicked out of the village along with his family.

The thing was that he had. The first bloodline it was the same eyes as the beast but the tomoes were different colors. Whenever the eye is a color he gets a power. For example if he had a ruby eye it meant he was able to control blood in any person or thing. So he was able to unlock and lock any bloodline. So when he sent the Juubi or that demon into the sky he unlocked different bloodlines around the world. He was on his deathbed when his two sons came to him. He gave his eldest the talent for Jutsu and the youngest the will. The oldest got the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the other got the Eternal Rin'negan.

The older brother hated the younger brother because he was the one he was holding the seed of the person who will kill what their father couldn't. As a result they fought and the younger brother came out on top. These events started the Ninja wars and such but the story above shows that time repeats itself as the almost same situation is happening to Minato Namikaze.

Minato Namikaze is a 5'7 man who is feared by most. His nickname is the Yellow Flash because of the fact if you were his enemy that was all you saw before you died. He is muscular but not overly muscular. He wore a white cape with flames on the bottom. He was the leader of a place called Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves had within its walls the oldest son's descendants.

Minato had to make the biggest decision of his young life. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was pilaging the village. The Kyuubi No Kitsune was the Nineth ring of the Demon. Its chakra unlike it father, is red and it was able to become a form instead of just chakra. It had a body and a conscience but because of the Sage's oldest son's descendant it was put under a genjustu and was not in control.

Minato not knowing why the Nine Tailed Fox is attacking found something under a scroll. It contained the forbidden hand sign, the fox. In the scroll it told the purpose of the sign, how to use it , and the history of it. Minato was clearly shocked by this but didn't have time to stay shock so he rolled it up and got to work. He was able to create the Seal.

**The Night of the attack**

Minato knew this day was coming. He was dreading this day. He looked at his wife and felt so sorry for what was about to happen. Kushina was sweating and exhausted from the delivery on the newborn. Kushina, the 'red death' Former ANBU Captain with the most elegant hourglass shape smiled at Minato as she held her son. She said to Minato," Look at our baby boy. He look just like you. What are you gonna name him?" Minato had a lot of things going through his head. His secret wife of 3 years had delivered his first and possibly only child. He had a demon more specifically a huge red nine tailed Demon Fox to be exact. He knew what he had to do to Kushina and baby Naru. He said

He went on top Gamabunta's head and broke the Fox's soul from his body and sealed into Naruto Uzumaki. There is somethinng funny about that name. It was tthe Name of The 6 Path sage.

A/N: This is the remake of Naruto Uchiha. The Uchiha's will be apparent next chapter.

Review


	2. AN

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


End file.
